Ranmas Abtritt
by Hibiki1
Summary: Auf dem Nachhauseweg passieren Ranma seltsame Dinge. Haben Sie etwas mit dem Fremden zu tun, der Ranma aufsucht?
1. Von Lotterien und Yen

Ranmas Abtritt  
  
Dies ist eine Fanfiction von Hibiki. Alle zusätzlichen Figuren wurden frei erfunden. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Rumiko Takahashis Figuren und widme diese Fanfic daher allen Ranma-Fans.  
  
(So ist wenigstens die Gefahr eines Prozesses geringer)  
  
1. Kapitel meiner Story.  
Kapitel 1 Von Lotterien und Yen  
Es war wieder einmal ein sonniger Tag. Die Sonne stand weit oben am Firmament über Tokios Stadtteil Nerima. Sie brannte heiß herab auf die Leute, die in ihren geöffneten Hemden, deren Ärmel hochgeschlagen waren, über die Straßen und Gehwege gingen. Sie schwitzten. Ich gehörte auch dazu. Es war der heißeste Tag seit Wochen und er schien nicht vorbeigehen zu wollen. Die Hitze wurde vor allem durch die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit so verschlimmert, die Leute wankten schon teilweise, und es hätte niemanden gewundert wenn jemand mit einem Hitzeschlag bewußtlos umkippen würde.  
  
Ich kam gerade von der Schule zurück. Akane war bereits voraus gelaufen. Sie hatte nicht auf mich warten wollen, als Kunou mal wieder mit seinem Schwert auf mich einschlagen wollte.  
  
Täglich dasselbe einerlei. Irgendwie war es langweilig, so betrachtet. Eintöniges Leben, Abwechslungen gab es nur durch Ryouga (meinem früheren Freund, und jetzigem Lieblings-Rivalen) oder durch die vielen Verlobungsgeschichten, die mein Vater sich ausgedacht, oder die ich mir unfreiwilligerweise eingebrockt hatte. Natürlich war da noch diese Geschichte mit Kodachi, aber das war nicht wirklich wichtig, sie war einfach eine psychotisch gestörte. Und das noch schlimmer als ihr Bruder.  
  
Das alles hatte vor zwei Jahren angefangen, als Vater und ich hierher nach Nerima gekommen waren. Damals erst, hatte ich das mit der Verlobungsgeschichte erfahren. Seither war mein Leben das reinste Chaos und manchmal war es schwer, das alles zu ertragen. Aber da gab es auch noch Akane. Irgendwie fühle ich mich wirklich wohl in ihrer Nähe. Vielleicht ist da ja tatsächlich mehr, als ich bisher vermutet habe. Eigentlich, ich bin mir meiner Gefühle zu ihr ziemlich sicher. Aber . . . aber was empfand sie . . . für mich?  
  
So kam es dazu, dass ich mich in einem Status zwischen 'Deprimiert' und 'Erfreut' in Richtung Tendou-Dojo begab. Naja, ich hatte keinen Grund mich zu beeilen. Vielleicht konnte ich noch bei Ucchans´s vorbeischauen, da mein Magen knurrte und ich nicht sicher war, ob Kasumi etwas hergerichtet hatte. Mit Grauen erinnerte ich mich an die fürchterlichen Magenschmerzen, die ich gehabt hatte, als ich Akanes Plätzchen gegessen hatte. Naja, etwas gebessert hatte Akane sich ja. Aber trotzdem wagte ich es nicht, etwas zu essen, dass Sie gemacht hatte.  
Ich kam am Neko-Hanten vorbei, es roch wieder einmal nach Ramen. Mousse stand vor dem Laden und kehrte den Boden mit einem Reisigbesen. Er schien nicht glücklich zu sein.  
  
"Hey, Mousse, wie geht´s denn so?" fragte ich.  
  
Mousse stützte sich auf den Besen, seine Augen blickten durch seine runde Brille hindurch und sahen mich ausdruckslos an. Ich bemerkte, dass er sehr müde war. Anscheinend hatte Cologne ihn wieder einmal die ganze Nacht hindurch arbeiten und putzen lassen. Es war zwar ein schöner Tag, ein Tag den er sonst benutzt hätte um mich durch die Stadt zu jagen, dachte ich mir als ich ihn ansah.  
  
"Oh, hallo", sagte er verdutzt und schien mich erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben. "Hi, Ranma. Schönes . . .," gähn, " . . . Wetter heute." Er unterdrückte ein zweites Gähnen und betrachtete mich von unten bis oben, so als hätte er mich noch nie gesehen. "Hey, soll ich dir etwas verraten, Ranma.  
  
Ich hab im Lotto gewonnen, Mann. Fünfzigtausend Yen. Fünfzigtausend, Ranma. Jetzt kann ich mir endlich diese Augenoperation leisten, von der immer gesprochen wird und die diese Ärzte hier doch so hoch anpreisen."  
  
Ich blickte Mousse an, immer noch nicht richtig verstehend, was er gerade gesagt hatte. "Eine . . . eine Augen . . . operation?" fragte ich stammelnd.  
  
"Ja, bald werde ich sehen können. Richtig sehen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln der Zuversicht, das über sein Gesicht glitzerte und mich Erwartungsvoll ansah.  
  
Du wirst nicht besser sehen können. Ich vermute eher, dass dieser Doktor ein Quacksalber ist. Dr. Tofu kann das nicht machen, also muss es schiefgehen. Und selbst wenn dieser Doktor kein Quacksalber ist, wird es schiefgehen.  
  
"Das . . . das ist wirklich toll." sagte ich, und setzte versuchsweise ein Lächeln auf.  
  
"Du freust dich aber nicht, über diese Nachricht, das höre ich eindeutig. Ich hatte gedacht, dass du dich darüber freuen würdest. Shampoo freut es jedenfalls. Sie ist deswegen total aus dem Häuschen, dreht fast durch vor schierer Freude. Das muntert wenigstens etwas auf, meinst du nicht auch."  
  
"Ist Shampoo vielleicht hier?" fragte ich, vorsichtig und ängstlich. Ich hatte plötzlich die Vision, von Shampoo mit ihrem Rad angefahren zu werden. Mousse wurde schlagartig wach, als ich das fragte. Seine Augen blitzten mich durch die Brille hindurch an, und wenn mich seine Blicke hätten aufspießen können wäre ich jetzt Schaschlik.  
  
"Was willst du von Shampoo?" schrie er und griff an. Eigentlich hätte ich wissen sollen, dass so etwas passiert. Er holte aus seinen Ärmeln schließlich sein Waffenarsenal heraus und fing an, damit auf mich einzuschlagen.  
  
Der Kampf war eigentlich schnell vorbei, es gab kaum etwas, dass einer Bemerkung wert wäre und schließlich (und wie immer) hatte ich Mousse besiegt.  
  
"Ah, zukünftiger Schwiegersohn", sprach mich die Stimme der Besitzerin des Neko-Hanten an, die Urgroßmutter von Shampoo, Cologne. "Bist du endlich gekommen, um mich um die Hand meiner bezaubernden Urgroßnichte Shampoo zu bitten?"  
  
"Du kennst meinen Standpunkt, du alte Mumie. Ich würde Sie nie und nimmer heiraten", sagte ich zu Cologne und nahm mir eine Zeitung vom Ständer des Restaurants, der mit allerlei Zeugs angefüllt war, wie Mangas, Zeitungen, Handy-Karten und sonstigem Krempel, den Cologne nebenher verkaufte.  
  
"Du meinst also, dieses Weibsbild von Tendou würde dir ein besseres Leben geben können, Jungchen? Ich weiß es für dich besser? Diese Tendou könnte dich mit ihrem Essen umbringen, was dir bei Shampoo niemals passieren könnte."  
  
Ich wusste, was jetzt gleich kommen würde. Cologne würde mal wieder das übliche Repertoire an Stammesgesetzen und den Vorteilen von Amazonen herunterrattern. Deshalb machte ich mich so schnell es ging aus dem Staub, und schließlich sah Cologne nur noch ein kleines Stück von mir am Horizont. Unterwegs auf meiner Flucht kam Shampoo mir entgegen. "Nihao, Ranma. Wohin du gehen? Ich dir ja folgen können und wir haben Date, ja Airen?" Nun, genau das war zu viel und ich machte mich so schnell ich rennen konnte, aus dem Staub. Es kam mir so vor, als würde ich noch schneller vor Shampoo, als vor einer Katze davonrennen. 


	2. Ruhestand und Krebs

Nun geht es weiter. Kapitel Nummer 2 steht jetzt an.  
  
Kapitel 2 Ruhestand und Krebs  
Auf meinem restlichen Weg zurück zum Tendou-Haus kam ich am Stand des Fremdenführers von Nerima an. Der Laden gehörte einer Geschäftsstelle die mehrere solcher Stände in Japan aufgestellt hatte, erinnerte mich aber nicht an den Namen des Eigentümers. Der hiesige Geschäftsführer dieser Niederlassung, war ein Mann mitte fünfzig, aber den sechzig näher als den fünfzig. Der Mann stammte aus Deutschland und hieß Arnold Schmidt.  
  
Ich hatte den älteren Herrn vor kurzer Zeit kennen- und schätzen gelernt. Irgendwie schien er der einzig normale hier in Nerima zu sein.  
  
Dann öffnete ich die Tür und ging hinein in die etwas kühlere Luft des Gebäudes, an dessen rechter Wand (von der Tür aus) eine Karte von Nerima hing, die er sich öfters ansieht, wenn er alleine hier ist und es sonst nichts zu tun gibt.  
  
"Hallo, Arnie", sprach ich ihn an. Er hatte schon nach unserer ersten Begegnung gesagt, ich solle ihn so nennen. Irgendwie hatte uns das schneller zusammengebracht, als längeres höfliches Gerede.  
  
"'lo Ranma", sagte Arnold während er an der Zigarette zog. Es war eine der vielen täglich. Er hatte kurz von der Zeitung aufgeschaut, als ich den Laden betreten hatte, widmete der Zeitung nochmal einen Blick und legte sie dann zur Seite. Er hatte sie ordentlich zusammengefaltet und so lag sie nun auf einem Stapel mit mehreren zusammengefalteten Zeitungen auf dem Schreibtisch am oberen linken Ende, etwas seitlich der Tischlampe, die er abends einschalten musste, weil in diesem Haus das Licht nicht so gut hindurchscheinte.  
  
Ich blickte mich im Raum um, sah das Bild mit Jesus in der Krippe, Maria und Josef blickten stolz auf ihn hernieder, Hirten huldigten ihn und die drei Weisen waren ebenfalls darauf, die Myrrhe, Weihrauch und Salbei brachten.  
  
Als ich das erstemal hier war, hatte ich ihn nach den Figuren gefragt, und was sie bedeuteten. Danach hatte er mich aufgeklärt, wer die einzelnen Figuren darstellten. Er hatte mir einige Details über die Personen gegeben, mir dann aber geraten, mir ein Buch über den Katholischen Glauben auszusuchen. Ich hatte es zwar noch nicht gemacht, aber ich würde bestimmt bald damit anfangen. Wenn ich mehr Zeit hatte.  
  
Arnie aß von seinem Sandwich, als er seine Zigarette ausgedrückt hatte und rülpste einmal. "Tschuldigung", meinte er leicht verlegen.  
  
"Mahlzeit." erwiderte ich.  
  
Nun entdeckte ich aber etwas neues an der Wand. Es hing direkt neben dem Bild und waren wahrscheinlich die schrecklichsten Worte, die ich mir für meinen soviel älteren Freund vorstellen konnte.  
Alles Gute im Ruhestand, Arnold  
Sie hätten mein Erstaunen als Mousse mir sagte, er würde bald keine Brille mehr brauchen, verdoppeln können, und hätten den Kern nicht einmal annähernd getroffen.  
  
"Das kann doch nur ein Scherz sein, Arnie?" fragte ich ihn entsetzt, den Blick zwischen den Wörtern und seinem Gesicht hin- und herschauend.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, Ranma. Was meinst du?"  
  
"Das!" sagte ich schockiert und deutete auf das Geschriebene. "DAS!"  
  
"Ach so, die Sache mit dem Ruhestand meinst du? Nein, das ist kein Scherz. Ich gehe in den Ruhestand. Wirklich und wahrhaftig. Ich hoffe doch, du kommst auf die Party am Dienstag."  
  
"Pa . . . Party? Was für eine Party?" musste ich wieder fragen. Verdammt, was ging hier ab, stellte ich mir die Frage. Wieso wusste ich von dem ganzen nichts?  
  
"Ja, meine Abschiedsparty. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man so etwas für mich organisieren würde, bin wirklich gerührt. Aber . . . wieso weißt du nichts davon, Ranma? Das Schild hängt schon seit mehr als einer Woche hier drin. Und vor drei Tagen bist du noch vorbeigekommen, um einfach mal reinzuschauen. Eigentlich solltest du das wissen." Er sah mich erzürnt an, als unterstelle er mir, ich hätte etwas so wichtiges vergessen. Der Satz klang vorwurfsvoll und ich spürte, dass Arnie recht hatte, vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.  
  
"Aber was soll diese Geschichte, mit diesem . . . Ruhestand?"  
  
Arnie sah mich direkt an, und er blickte mir enttäuscht ins Gesicht. "Weißt du, Ranma, Ruhestand ist etwas, in das man geht, wenn die Haare weiß werden und man ein gewisses Alter hat. Siehste´, nun bin ich dran zu gehen. Letztes Jahr ist Alec Watermain in Hokkaido gegangen. Der war aber auch älter als ich."  
  
Es machte mich wütend und ich packte ihn und fing an, ihn zu schütteln. "Einen Dreck weiß ich."  
  
Arnie bedachte mich mit einem knappen, gequälten Lächeln. "Einen Dreck weißt du, Ranma. Sag ich´s halt noch mal: Die Party findet im Tendou-Dojo statt. Aber, wenn du nicht kommen willst, auch gut. Bleib fort. Du benimmst dich schon seit ein paar Wochen poco loco."  
  
Ich schüttelte ihn wieder. "Was meinst du damit, poco loco?"  
  
"Verrückt, abgedreht wie eine Bettwanze, total plemplem. Und bevor du antwortest, solltest du ja bedenken, schüttelst du mich noch einmal, platzt mein Magen und den Inhalt bekommt nicht mal mehr die chemische Reinigung da raus." Er setzte sich hin und wich mit dem Stuhl etwas zurück, bevor ich es noch einmal tun konnte.  
  
Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich es noch mal tun würde. Er zog sein Hemd wieder gerade und betrachtete mich aufmerksam. "Du solltest mal Urlaub machen. Und letzte Woche damit anfangen." sagte zu mir und ließ mich immer noch nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Ich beruhigte mich wieder etwas.  
  
"Ok, Arnie. Was ist es - " ich holte tief Luft und fuhr erst dann fort. Das war mir noch schrecklicher. " - und wohin gehst du?"  
  
Zuerst schien es, als hätte Arnie mich nicht richtig gehört. Er hatte noch nie zu denen gehört, der lange mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg hielt. "Krebs", sagte er. "Am Sonntag fliege ich zurück zu meiner Schwester nach Deutschland, nach Dresden. Aber ich glaube, Sie wird nicht sehr viel Mühe mit mir haben. Glaube nicht, dass ich Ihre Geduld überstrapazieren muss. Sie wird die Bezüge bestimmt nur ein paarmal wechseln müssen." Er lächelte mich an, aber irgendwie erinnerte es mich an das Grinsen eines Totenschädels, einen aus Zucker den man in Tijuana sieht. Am Tag der Toten.  
  
"Es ist nicht recht", sagte ich. "Das weißt du, Arnie."  
  
Er blickte diesmal mit seinen Augen in die meinen. Der Tod stand darin, eine schwarze Gestalt, die flatterte und gleich unter dem wässrigen Blau winkte. "Was ist nicht recht, Ranma?"  
  
"Sie sollen hier sein, verdammt. Genau hier! Auf diesem Stuhl sitzen, Leute durch die Stadt führen und das Krippenbild über sich haben. Nicht das." Ich griff an ihm vorbei, packte die Glückwunschkarte und zerriss sie in der Hälfte und dann noch einmal. Schließlich ließ ich los, und kleine Konfetti- Stückchen fielen zu Boden.  
  
"Genau hier sein", wiederholte ich, und schaffte es diesmal nicht, Ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Für wie lange, Ranma? Wie lange soll ich noch in diesem Büro sitzen und meine Arbeit tun?"  
  
"Nun - für immer", sagte ich, und diese Worte hingen zwischen uns. Weitere Geister in dem verrauchten Haus. Hätte ich die Wahl zwischen diesen Geistern gehabt, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich für den Zigarettengeruch entschieden. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Statt dessen sagte ich: "Für immer, Arnie."  
  
Er nahm die Camel aus dem Mund, hustete, und einige Blutstropfen fielen mit dem Aschenstaub zu Boden.  
  
"Du kannst nicht in den Ruhestand gehen, Arnie." Mein Herz schlug schneller, aber ich schaffte es dennoch mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen. "Du kannst einfach nicht."  
  
"Nicht?" Er nahm die Zigarette wieder aus dem Mund und frische Blutstropfen waren auf dem Filter zu sehen - und sah mich wieder an: "Aus meiner Sicht habe ich keine Wahl, Ranma." 


	3. Von Malern

Hier kommt Kapitel Nummer 3. Diesmal kürzer als sonst.  
  
Kapitel 3 Von Malern  
Nachdem ich Arnie verlassen hatte, musste ich mal wirklich über mein Gedächtnis nachdenken. Wie hatte ich das vergessen können? Das Tendou-Haus war bestenfalls noch fünfhundert Meter weit entfernt, die Sonne linste ab und zu zwischen den sich vorschiebenden Wolken heraus und begrüßte die auf den Straßen laufenden Menschen. Ein kühler Wind ließ die vorherige Hitze erträglich werden.  
  
Arnie würde am Sonntag wieder nach Deutschland zu seiner Schwester zurückkehren. Vielleicht war es wirklich gut, am Dienstag auf die Party zu kommen um ihm 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen.  
  
Nun musste ich nur noch um die nächste Ecke biegen, um zum Tendou-Haus zu kommen. Ucchans´ müsste gleich kommen, und als ich um die Ecke bog entdeckte ich etwas, was den Vorkommnissen des ganzen Tages die Krone aufsetzte.  
  
Wegen Umzugs geschlossen  
  
Ich stürmte an die Glasscheibe, die mir einen Blick ins innere das Ladens bot, entdeckte aber nirgendwo Material um den Laden zu renovieren. Keine Farbe, keine Tapeten, keine Maler oder Anstreicher. Immer noch standen die Möbel darin, die Theke sah so aus wie immer, nur das dieses Mal niemand dort saß, oder Ukyou dahinter stand um Okonomiyaki zu machen.  
  
Nun stand ich vor der Tür, wollte schauen ob sie sich öffnen ließ. Doch der Türe schwang nicht auf, wie sonst, wenn jemand hereinkam, sondern sie blieb einfach an der Stelle stehen, und liess mich nicht herein.  
  
Ucchans´ geschlossen? Unmöglich. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, wann Ucchans´ das letzte Mal geschlossen gewesen war.  
  
Seit der Eröffnung noch nie.  
  
Dann sah ich, dass der Laden frisch gestrichen wurde. Und zwar in Austernweiß. Das Restaurant hatte immer einen beigen Farbton gehabt. Wer sollte den Auftrag gegeben haben, es frisch anzustreichen. Ukyou niemals.  
  
Ich rieb mir die Augen und sah dann noch mal auf das Schild, in der Hoffnung, dass es verschwunden war. Aber es hing immer noch hier. Dann kniff ich mir, so stark ich konnte, in den Arm, und wünschte mir nur, dass ich nichts spürte, dass es ein Traum war. Aber es tat höllisch weh und konnte mir noch einen Schrei verkneifen.  
  
Die Farbe war so hell und so ungewohnt, dass es mir in den Augen brannte.  
  
Nun lief ich um das Gebäude herum und suchte nach irgendjemandem, der mir das alles erklären konnte. Hinter dem Haus entdeckte ich zwei Maler die gerade diese Seite des Ladens anstrichen.  
  
Ich ging auf den Maler zu, dessen IQ wenigstens aus einer zweistelligen Zahl bestehen musste und fragte höflich, was er und sein Kollege hier veranstalteten. Er drehte sich zu mir um. "Nach was sieht es hier denn aus? Wir streichen das Gebäude doch einfach, Mann. Hast du etwa ein Problem ´mit?"  
  
Ich hatte genug. Genug von Ihnen. Genug von allen. Ich streckte den Arm aus, packte den Klugscheißer unter der Achsel und drückte direkt auf einen wüsten Nerv, der sich dort unten versteckt hielt. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf und ließ den Pinsel fallen, dessen weiße Farbe auf meine Schuhe fiel. Sein Partner blickte mich entsetzt an und wich zurück. "Denk ja nicht dran abzuhauen", sagte ich zu ihm.  
  
Er drehte sich auf der Abdeckplane um, schaute nach rechts und links ob Hilfe käme. Es kam keine. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass sich eine der Türen in der Umgebung öffneten, und jemand herauskam um nachzusehen, was der Aufstand hier draußen sollte. Doch sie blieben alle verschlossen.  
  
"Die Frage war doch ganz einfach zu verstehen. Ich will wissen, was Ihr hier macht."  
  
Ich ließ ihn los, und er packte sich mit zwei Fingern an die Stelle die ich gedrückt hatte, rieb sie sich und machte mit der anderen eine umfassende Geste. "Wir streichen den Laden hier an! Herrgott, nach was sieht es denn hier aus?" Und da hatte er recht. Selbst wenn ich blind gewesen wäre, hätte ich es riechen müssen. Aber mir gefiel nicht, was die beiden Sinne mir verrieten. Was mit Mousse Ankündigung über seine Augen angefangen hatte, verwandelte sich nun in einen schrecklichen Alptraum. Ich wollte nicht, dass der Laden gestrichen wurde, ich wollte nicht, dass er geschlossen war. Ich war stinksauer, wie der unglückliche Kerl gerade sehr genau festgestellt hatte. Außerdem hatte ich angst, aber das gab ich nicht zu. Wenn man einige Zeit wie ich gelebt hatte, konnte ich nicht glauben, dass man dann keine Angst hatte.  
  
"Wer hat euch zwei Komiker überhaupt hergeschickt? Wer zum Teufel, möchte den Laden überhaupt gestrichen haben?"  
  
"Wenn Sie es wissen wollen, müssen Sie sich an unseren Chef wenden. Bob Harrigan von der Arts & Co. Der hat uns die Anweisung gegeben."  
  
"Hepbourne. Daniel Hepbourne", sagte der zweite Maler. "Der hat den Auftrag hier gegeben. Er hat den Laden hier auch aufgekauft, weil die Eigentümerin gegangen war. Jetzt will er ´nen neuen Anstrich." Der Schein konnte trügen. Anscheinend war er doch der klügere von den beiden. Er griff in eine Tasche seines schmutzigen Overalls und holte eine Visitenkarte seines Betriebes heraus. Ich winkte nur müde ab.  
  
"Warum will der Typ überhaupt, dass der Laden gestrichen wird?"  
  
Die Frage war eigentlich nicht an sie gerichtet, es war nur eine laute Überlegung, doch der zweite Maler antwortete trotzdem. "Naja, Mann. Es sieht immerhin heller aus", sagte er vorsichtig. "Das müssen Sie zugeben."  
  
Er blickte auf meine Hände und sagte plötzlich: "He, Mann, schon gut." Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah auf meine geballten Fäuste. Dann öffnete ich sie wieder, doch er war keineswegs beruhigt. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. "Es gefällt Ihnen nicht - ok, das haben Sie laut und deutlich klargemacht. Aber ich meine, wir müssen tun was der Boss sagt."  
  
Er sah seinen Partner an. Kaum mehr als für die Dauer eines Blinzeln, doch ich wusste, was der Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Es war ein Blick den man sich merkt. Lass dich nicht mit dem Burschen ein, sagte der Blick. Er ist reinstes Nitro. Stoß ihn nicht an, tritt ihm nicht auf die Füße . "Ich meine, ich muss ´ne Frau und ein kleines Kind versorgen", fuhr er fort. "Da draußen herrscht Depression, wissen Sie?"  
  
Da kam Verwirrung über mich, und ertränkte meine Wut wie ein Regenguss einen Waldbrand. Herrschte da draußen eine Depression? Ja?  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte ich, obwohl ich nichts wusste. "Vergessen wir es einfach, was meint ihr?"  
  
"Klar", stimmten die beiden Maler eifrig ein und klangen dabei wie ein Sänger-Duo. Ich ging den Weg weiter, ließ mehrere Häuser hinter mir und überbrückte dabei die restlichen Meter zum Tendou-Haus, dass ich in der Hoffnung betrat, dass wenigstens dort alles so war wie es sein sollte. Auf dem Weg zurück, fiel mir auf, dass das was Mousse mir gesagt hatte, nicht stimmen konnte. Fünfzigtausend Yen, würden für diese Operation nicht ausreichen. Sie waren zu gering im Wert (2E = 230Yen; Anm. d. Autors). Aber jetzt konnte ich nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich öffnete die Tür und hoffte . . . und dann fing erst alles so richtig an. 


	4. Der Fremde

Hier kommt Kapitel Nummer 4. Diesmal wesentlich länger als sonst.  
  
4. Der Fremde  
Ich betrat das Tendou-Haus mit einer Mischung aus Gefühlen. Zuerst war ich froh, wieder etwas vertrautes vorzufinden, doch in Anbetracht der Dinge, die heute passiert sind, konnte ich nicht sicher sein, ob ich nun meine Ruhe hätte. Und ich fragte mich, warum Ukyou den Laden verkauft hatte. Sie war auch nicht in der Schule gewesen, ich hatte Sie in der Klasse nicht gesehen, daraus schloss ich, dass Sie wieder gegangen war.  
  
Wenigstens eine Verlobte weniger, dachte ich hoffnungsvoll, aber auch irgendwie traurig. Ich kannte Ukyou schon seit meiner Kindheit, und nun war Sie aus meinem Leben getreten und einfach gegangen.  
  
"Hey, Akane. Heute will ich niemanden mehr sehen, ja? Keine Anrufe, keine alten Bekannten. Egal wer, es soll niemand kommen."  
  
Doch auf das, was ich gesagt hatte, antwortete mir nur die Stille, die sich hier ausgebreitet hatte. Akane müsste schon längst wieder hier sein. Aber so schlimm war das nicht. Vielleicht hatte Sie ein paar Freundinnen getroffen und . . . ACH WAS. Es antwortete mir niemand, nicht einmal Kasumi, mein Vater oder Herr Tendou. Und einer der drei war immer hier. Normalerweise mussten Herr Tendou und mein Vater wieder mal zusammen Shogi spielen, deshalb ging ich zur Gartentür, wo Sie davor immer Shogi spielten.  
  
Aber es war niemand da.  
  
Dann ging ich in Richtung Küche um nachzusehen ob Kasumi dort war. Aber auch dort befand sich niemand.  
  
Vielleicht sind sie auch entführt worden, dachte ich hoffnungsvoll. Hoffnungsvoll deshalb, weil ich dann wenigstens zu tun hatte, das mich von all den anderen Gedanken in mir ablenkte. Vor allem dem Gedanken an Arnies´ Ruhestand, der mir immer noch alptraumhaft im Verstand herumspukte.  
  
Doch es deutete nichts auf einen Kampf hin, der stattgefunden haben könnte. Die Möbel waren fein hingestellt, nichts war umgeflogen. Nur neben dem Mülleimer lagen ein paar Fetzen Papiere. Rechnungen. Vollkommen unwichtig. Doch auf dem Tisch lag ein Brief, der nicht geöffnet war.  
  
Langsam ging ich auf den Brief zu, befürchtend, dass mir jede Sekunde das Herz stehenblieb, wenn ich ihn nicht wegging. Doch ich konnte nicht. Irgend etwas trieb mich voran, den Brief aufzuheben, ihn zu lesen . . . und dann der schrecklichen Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Zwei Briefe lagen dort.  
  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ein zweiter dorthingekommen war, aber es war mir egal. Es war noch einer da, und ich wusste nicht, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Das interessierte mich auch nicht, als ich den einen Brief packte und ihn öffnete. Mein Herz, das kurz davor gestanden hatte, vor Schreck einen Auerbachsalto schlagen zu wollen, beruhigte sich wieder etwas, als ich die Einladung zum Klassentreffen am Freitag las.  
  
Dann nahm ich, etwas ruhiger, den zweiten Brief in die Hand und öffnete ihn.  
Ranma, Akane hatte einen Unfall und liegt im hiesigen Krankenhaus. Es geht ihr nicht gut. Sie ließ uns ausrichten, dass Sie dich im Moment nicht sehen will, weshalb auch immer, mein Sohn. Wir wissen nicht, was passiert ist und ich fürchte, Akane scheint dir die Schuld daran zu geben. Ich bin mit Soun, Kasumi und Nabiki unterwegs zum Krankenhaus.  
  
Dein Vater, Genma  
  
PS: Ich gehe zurück zu deiner Mutter Nodoka und werde wahrscheinlich eine längere Zeit bei ihr bleiben. Versuche nicht uns zu erreichen, sondern Sorge dich um Akane, auch wenn Sie dich nicht zu sich lassen will.  
Ich zerdrückte das Stück Papier wütend in meiner Hand, warf es in Richtung Mülleimer, doch der Brief prallte am Rand ab, fiel zu Boden und rollte ein paar Meter über den Boden. Das war echt die Krönung für diesen beschissenen Tag, dachte ich mir und ging die Treppe hinauf.  
  
In Gedanken ging ich den Brief wieder und wieder durch. Ich dachte an Paps, der sich jetzt aus dem Staub machte. Aber in einem hatte er recht. Nämlich, dass ich mich um Akane kümmern musste.  
  
Aber . . . wieso wollte Sie mich nicht sehen? War es etwa wegen der Verlobungsgeschichten. Oder was. Außerdem hatte Sie mir doch gesagt, dass ihr das ganze kaum etwas ausmachte. Hatte Sie das wirklich gesagt, fragte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf unangenehm, wirklich und wahrhaftig, oder war das nur eines der Märchen, dass du dir so lange eingeredet hattest?  
  
Ich versuchte die Stimme zu verdrängen, dafür erschien nun eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ja, bald werde ich sehen können. Richtig sehen, rief Mousse Stimme. "Halt´s Maul", sagte ich laut, nur um die Stille um mich herum zu durchbrechen. Ich ging weiter und plötzlich erschienen mehrere Gesichter vor meinem geistigen Auge wie eine irre Marschkapelle aus der Hölle. Die Tendous (vor allem Akane), Vater, Mousse, Ryouga und auch die beiden Maler waren darunter.  
  
Verwirrung. Nichts als Verwirrung.  
  
Ich ging hinauf in den Schlafraum von mir und Vater. Als ich die Tür öffnete, fand ich nur noch meinen ganzen Krempel vor. Eigentlich war es ein so typischer Nerima-Nachmittag, dass andere Menschen wohl damit rechneten, irgendwo das eingetragene Warenzeichen - ® - zu sehen, aber für mich war aus diesem ganzen Tag das Licht gewichen. Ich dachte an die Flasche Fusel, die unten im Wohnzimmer, in der untersten Schublade rechts im Wandschrank zu finden war, aber plötzlich schien mir die Anstrengung zu groß, sie zu holen. Es schien, als müsste ich den Mount Everest mit Turnschuhen besteigen.  
  
Der Geruch der frischen Farbe an Ucchans´ drang jetzt bis zu mir, und ich wusste, dass dieser lediglich in meiner Einbildung bestand. Normalerweise mochte ich den Geruch frischer Farbe, aber heute nicht. Diesmal war es der Geruch von allem, was schiefgegangen war.  
  
Mir fiel klar und einfach ein - ich könnte mir denken, daß großen Menschen ihre Einfälle immer so kommen -, wenn es einem Arzt gelingen würde, den Krebs herauszuschneiden, der meinen Freund und Touristenführer Arnie umbrachte, dann wäre der weiß. Austernweiß. Und er würde genau wie frische Farbe der Marke Dutch Boy riechen.  
  
Dieser Gedanke war so ermüdend, daß ich den Kopf senken, die Handballen auf die Schläfen pressen und ihn stützen mußte . . . vielleicht wollte ich auch nur verhindern, daß er explodierte und eine Schweinerei auf die Wände spritzte. Selbst als die Tür leise geöffnet wurde, drehte ich mich nicht um. Es schien eine größere Anstrengung zu sein, die ich überhaupt erbringen konnte.  
  
Außerdem hatte ich die seltsame Vorstellung, daß ich bereits wußte, wer es war. Ich konnte dieses Wissen nicht erklären, aber die Schritte klangen irgendwie vertraut. Ebenso wie das HuShogi Boss Rasierwasser, auch wenn ich den Namen nicht kannte. Aus einem einfachen Grund. Ich hatte es noch nie gerochen. Aber wie konnte ich einen Geruch kennen, den ich noch nie wahrgenommen hatte, werden Sie sich fragen. Das weiß ich selbst nicht, Freund, aber es ist so.  
  
Und das war noch nicht das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste war: ich war fast besinnungslos vor Angst. Ich habe dem waffenstarken Mousse, meinem Rivalen Ryouga, dem Schwertkämpfer Kunou, Happousai und den Amazonen gegenübergestanden, eigentlich ein ereignisreiches Leben. Aber nichts hatte mir solche Angst gemacht, wie mir dieses Rasierwasser und die Geräusche seiner Schritte, angst machten.  
  
Mein Körper schien sich nicht umdrehen zu wollen, und ich wollte ihn nicht sehen.  
  
"Ranma", sagte eine Stimme. Eine Stimme die ich noch nicht gehört hatte, eine Stimme, die mir trotzdem so bekannt war wie meine eigene. Dieses Wort, und das Gewicht meines Körpers schnellte auf eine Tonne herauf.  
  
"Machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen, wer immer Sie auch sind", sagte ich, ohne mich umzudrehen. "Sie dürfen hier nicht hinein." Aus unerfindlichem Grund fügte ich hinzu: "Wegen Umzugs."  
  
"Schlechter Tag, Ranma?"  
  
Drückte die Stimme Mitgefühl aus? Ich fand, irgendwie ja, was alles noch schlimmer machte. Wer der Kerl auch immer sein mochte, ich wollte sein Mitleid nicht. Etwas sagte mir, daß sein Mitleid schlimmer sein würde, als sein Hass.  
  
"Nicht so schlecht", sagte ich und setzte mich an den neu hingestellten Schreibtisch, in den Stuhl und stützte den Kopf mit den Händen auf die Tischplatte. Ich starrte hinab, als hinge mein Leben davon ab. Dort studierte ich die Nummer von Ryougas Handy-Nummer die er dorthin gekritzelt hatte - 0700-381459761. Es schien eine gute Idee zu sein, die Nummer zu studieren. Ich wusste nicht, wer mein Besucher war, aber ich wusste, ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. Das war das einzige, was ich wußte.  
  
"Ich glaube, du bist ein wenig . . . sagen wir, unlauter?" fragte die Stimme, und es war tatsächlich Mitleid. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich dabei zu etwas, was sich wie eine säuregetränkte Faust anfühlte. Ein Knarren ertönte, als er auf dem anderen Stuhl Platz nahm. Er musste nun zum Fenster hinausblicken, saß daher direkt vor mir.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, was das Wort bedeutet, aber sagen wir es meinetwegen", stimmte ich zu. "Und nachdem wir es nun gesagt haben, warum stehen Sie nicht gleich wieder auf, und verziehen sich? Ich denke, ich werde ein paar Tage krankfeiern. Das kann ich ohne großes Hin und Her, verstehen Sie, weil mir der Schuldirektor egal ist. Schön, wie sich manchmal alles so trefflich fügt, was?"  
  
"Kann schon sein. Sie mich an, Ranma."  
  
Mein Herz schlug wieder unregelmäßig, aber ich studierte weiterhin 0700- 381459761. Ein Teil von mir fragte, wie es Ryouga wohl ging.  
  
"Sieh mich gefälligst an, Ranma."  
  
Ich wollte nicht, hob aber trotzdem den Kopf. Er saß vor mir und blickte zu mir herüber. Das Licht fiel auf die Züge seines Gesichts, dass einen Dreitage-Bart hatte, eingefallene schwarze Augen hinter Brillengläsern und schwarzen Haaren. Seine Statur ließ eine gewisse Sportlichkeit erahnen, die bestimmt mit Kampfsport zu tun hatte. Naja, immerhin hatten wir das gemein.  
  
Der Ausdruck von Mitleid in seinen Augen, war das Teuflischste was ich jemals gesehen habe, und als er seine Hand ausstreckte, verspürte ich den Wunsch, vom Stuhl aufzustehen und mich aus dem Fenster direkt in den Vorhof des Hauses zu stürzen. Ich hätte es vielleicht getan, wäre ich nicht so verwirrt, so durch und durch verloren gewesen. Ich hatte das Wort unmännlich schon oft von meinem Vater gehört, aber dies war das erste Mal, dass ich mich selber so fühlte.  
  
Plötzlich wurde es dunkel im Zimmer. Der Tag war völlig klar gewesen, das hätte ich beschwören können, aber jetzt hatte sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne geschoben.  
  
Der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches war fast zwanzig Jahre älter als ich.  
  
Er nahm meine schlaffe Hand vom Tisch und schüttelte sie so heftig wie ein Grundstücksmakler beim Verkauf und ließ sie wieder fallen. Sie landete mit einem Plop auf der Schreibtischplatte und bedeckte Ryougas Handy-Nummer. Als ich die Finger wieder hob, stellte ich fest, daß Ryougas Nummer fort war. Tatsächlich war alles fort, was jemals auf dem Tisch eingekritzelt war. Die Tischplatte war so rein - nun, so rein wie das Gewissen eines bigotten Baptisten.  
  
"Herrgott", krächzte ich. "Herrgott noch mal."  
  
"Keineswegs", sagte der Mann vor mir, der in dem anderen Stuhl saß. "Hepbourne. Daniel D. Hepbourne. Zu deinen Diensten." 


	5. Ein Interview mit Gott

Hiermit starte ich das größte Kapitel der FanFic. Also brecht nicht gleich zusammen.  
  
Kapitel 5 Ein Interview mit Gott  
Ich sah über den Tisch hinweg, auf den Mann vor mir. Der Name kam mir bekannt vor, und so versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern, wo ich den Namen schon mal gehört hatte.  
  
Obwohl ich so überrascht war, brauchte ich gerademal eine oder zwei Sekunden, bis ich den Namen zugeordnet hatte. Laut Maler Nummer zwei war das der Mann, der Ukyous Restaurant aufgekauft hatte. Und nun saß er mir gegenüber. Ich wusste nicht, warum er jetzt hier war und was er von mir wollte, aber das Gefühl, dass er schnell gehen sollte, verstärkte sich noch mehr. Aber jetzt erst fiel mir auch wieder ein, dass diesem Mann auch die Tourismusbranche in Japan gehörte. Demnach war er auch für Arnies´ Ruhestand verantwortlich.  
  
Jetzt musterte ich ihn gründlicher als zuvor. Bei sich hatte er einen schwarzen Koffer. Aber dieser Koffer war anders als die, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Statt eines Schnappverschlusses besaß dieser Koffer einen Reißverschluss. Die Kleidung passte überhaupt nicht in diese Vorstadt von Tokyo, Nerima. Er trug eine durchgewaschene Jeans und ein zerknittertes Hemd aus Jeans-Stoff.  
  
Ich dachte mir, er sah überhaupt nicht aus, wie ein Geschäftsmann, dem eine Tourismusbranche und nun auch ein Restaurant in der Nähe des Tendou-Hauses gehört, sondern eher wie ein Penner. Und zwar wie einer, an einem guten Tag, zu dem ein Bad und eine Rasur gehörten.  
  
Mein Blick fiel auf seine Turnschuhe, die so aussahen, als hätte Sie Frankensteins Monster selbst entworfen. Auf seinen Schuhen war in roten Lettern ein Name geschrieben, der eher zu Colognes China-Restaurant gehören konnte. REEBOK.  
  
"Was wollen Sie hier?" fragte ich ihn schließlich. Die Angst war immer noch da, aber ich war froh, dass meine Stimme fest und entschlossen klang. "Statten Sie allen Leuten hier einen Besuch ab, oder wollen Sie mich nur kennenlernen. Wenn es um das Tourismusgebäude geht, kann ich Ihnen nur raten Arnie seinen Job zu lassen. Im Moment kann ich mich nicht an vieles erinnern, und eine meiner Verlobten scheint gerade bemerkt zu haben, dass Sie ohne mich besser dran ist."  
  
Hepbourne schenkte meinem kläglichen Versuch das Thema zu wechseln, nicht die geringste Bedeutung. "Ja", sagte er mit nachdenklicher Stimme, "ich vermute, es war der Prototyp eines schlechten Tages - und das ist meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid, Ranma - wirklich. Sie persönlich kennenzulernen ist nicht so, wie . . . nun, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Zum ersten, kann ich dich besser leiden, als ich gedacht hatte. Aber", er seufzte auf. "Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr." Das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.  
  
"Was meinen Sie damit?" Meine Stimme zitterte noch immer und meine restliche Hoffnung schwand.  
  
Er antwortete nicht gleich, sondern packte den Koffer, der neben seinem Stuhlbein lehnte und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Auf dem Koffer waren die Zeichen D.D.H. zu erkennen, und ich schlußfolgerte daraus, dass mein rätselhaftes Gegenüber ihn mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Ich betrachtete die Schreibtischunterlage, die einst mit verschiedensten Sachen vollgeschmiert gewesen war, und bemerkte plötzlich, dass ich mich nicht mehr an Ryougas Handy-Nummer erinnern konnte, obwohl ich Sie letzten Winter mehrere tausend Male angerufen haben musste. Das Gefühl des Grauens nahm zu.  
  
"Mister", sagte ich. "Es würde mich freuen, würden Sie zur Sache kommen und dann gleich wieder verschwinden. Andererseits, wie wäre es, wenn wir das mit der Sache lassen und gleich zum verschwinden übergehen?"  
  
Er lächelte müde, fand ich. Das war das andere. Das Gesicht über dem schlichten weißen Hemd mit dem offenen Kragen sah schrecklich müde aus. Und schrecklich traurig. Es drückte aus, dass der Mann, dem es gehörte, Dinge durchgemacht haben mußte, die ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen konnte. Ich verspürte eine gewisse Sympathie für meinen Besucher, aber am meisten verspürte ich Angst.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Ranma", sagte er. "Kann nicht."  
  
Er griff nach diesem winzigen, erstaunlichen Reißverschluss, und plötzlich wollte ich als allerletztes, dass Hepbourne den Koffer öffnete. Um ihn daran zu hindern, sagte ich: "Besuchen Sie Fremde immer in einem Aufzug wie die Typen, die ihr Leben damit verbringen, hinter dem Pflug herzulaufen? Was sind Sie, einer dieser exzentrischen Millionäre?"  
  
"Exzentrisch bin ich durchaus", sagte er. "Und es wird dir nichts nützen, die Sache hinauszuzögern, Ranma."  
  
"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich . . ."  
  
Dann sprach er das aus, wovor mir graute, und löschte gleichzeitig das letzte winzige Fünkchen Hoffnung aus. "Ich kenne alle deine Gedanken.  
  
Ich leckte die Lippen und zwang mich zu sprechen; ich hätte alles getan, um ihn daran zu hindern, diesen Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Rein alles. Meine Stimme klang heiser, aber wenigstens klang sie überhaupt.  
  
"Ist ja nichts besonderes. Aber das Rasierwasser sagt mir nichts. Ich selbst schwöre auf Old Spice."  
  
Er hielt den Daumen und Zeigefinger am Reißverschluss, zog aber nicht daran. Noch nicht. "Aber es gefällt dir", sagte er durch und durch überzeugt, "und du würdest es auch benützen, wenn du es im Laden um die Ecke bekommen könntest, oder nicht? Aber das kannst du nicht. Es ist Emotion von Hugo Boss und kommt erst um 2000 in die Läden." Er betrachtete seine seltsamen Basketballschuhe. "Wie meine Turnschuhe."  
  
"Teufel noch mal."  
  
"Nun ja, ich denke, der Teufel könnte auch irgendwann ins Spiel kommen", sagte Hepbourne, aber er lächelte nicht.  
  
"Woher kommen Sie?"  
  
"Ich dachte das wüsstest du." Hepbourne zog den Reißverschluss auf und nahm ein rechteckiges Ding aus glattem Plastik heraus. Einen Laptop. Hepbourne nahm es aus dem Koffer, ließ mit dem Daumen die Laschen an den Seiten aufschnappen, klappte das Oberteil an Scharnieren zurück, und ließ den Bildschirm erkennen. "Ich komme aus der Zukunft", sagte Hepbourne. "Genau wie in einer Geschichte in einem Groschenheft."  
  
"Wahrscheinlicher ist eher, dass Sie aus einer Irrenanstalt geflohen sind", krächzte ich.  
  
"Aber nicht genau wie in einem Groschenheft", sagte er und achtete nicht auf das, was ich gesagt hatte. Er schaltete den Laptop an und irgendwie glaubte ich plötzlich das, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
Er sah zu mir auf und fragte: "Wie heißt Ryougas Vater, Ranma?"  
  
Ich sah ihn einen Moment an. Es war noch dunkel im Zimmer, die Sonne war hinter einer Wolke verborgen, die nicht zu sehen gewesen war, als ich von der Straße hereinkam. Hepbournes Gesicht schien in der Düsternis zu schweben wie ein verschrumpelter Ballon.  
  
"Was hat das mit dem Preis von Gemüse zu tun?" fragte ich.  
  
"Du weißt es nicht, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich weiß ich es", sagte ich, und ich wußte es auch. Es fiel mir nur nicht ein, das war alles - der Name lag mir auf der Zunge, wie die Handy- Nummer von Ryouga, die 0400-irgendwas gewesen war.  
  
"Wie ist der Name seiner Mutter?"  
  
"Hören Sie auf, Spielchen mit mir zu treiben."  
  
"Na schön, dann etwas einfaches. In welchem Ort bist du geboren? War es Hokkaido?"  
  
Ich machte den Mund auf, aber dieses Mal kam nichts heraus.  
  
"Weißt du es? Ja?"  
  
"Ja! Es war . . ."  
  
Er bückte sich. Tippte auf die Tasten des Laptops und plötzlich rief ich: "Geboren in Kyoto!"  
  
Er stellte die Machine auf den Schreibtisch und drehte sich um, damit ich die Worte lesen konnte, die im Fenster über den Tasten schwebten:  
  
"Geboren in Kyoto!"  
  
Mein Blick fiel auf die eingestanzte Gravur. "Seit wann gibt es denn eine Computerfirma namens IBM?"  
  
"Jetzt noch nicht. Und da wir gerade vom Jetzt sprechen, Ranma, wann ist jetzt? Welches Jahr haben wir?"  
  
"1994", sagte ich, dann hob ich eine Hand zum Gesicht und rieb mir über die Lippen. "Moment mal - 1995."  
  
"Es könnte sogar 1996 sein. Habe ich recht?"  
  
Ich sagte nichts, spürte aber wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde.  
  
"Nicht traurig sein, Ranma. Du weißt es nicht, weil ich es nicht weiß. Ich habe es immer unklar gelassen, in den ganzen Fan-Stories die ich geschrieben habe. Der Zeitraum, den ich erreichen wollte, war mehr wie eine Atmosphäre. Für die meisten meiner Leser war das okay, und es machte es auch irgendwie leichter, weil man das Verstreichen der Zeit nie ganz in den Griff bekommt. Die einzigen Zeitangaben bestehen darin, dass du zehn Jahre auf Trainingsreise warst, du mit sechzehn hier angekommen bist, und seither wieder zwei Jahre vergangen sind. Mehr aber auch nicht. Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?"  
  
"Nein - noch nie." Aber jetzt, da er es sagte, fiel es mir doch auf. Ich las jeden Tag Zeitung. Aber von welchem Tag stammte sie überhaupt? Man sah es ihr nicht an, weil im Kopf immer nur der Wahlspruch stand: "Japans beste Zeitung in Japans bester Stadt."  
  
"Du sagst das, weil die Zeit in deiner Welt nicht wirklich vergeht. Das ist . . ." Er machte eine Pause, dann lächelte er voller Sehnsucht und seltsamem Verlangen. "Das ist einer ihrer vielen Vorteile", sagte er.  
  
Ich hatte Angst, aber ich habe dem Teufel schon immer auf den Kopf treten können, wenn es erforderlich war. Nun war es das. "Verdammt noch mal, verraten Sie mir, was hier los ist?" "Na gut. Aber du kommst langsam selbst dahinter, Ranma. Oder nicht?"  
  
"Vielleicht. Ich kenne den Namen von Ryougas Eltern nicht, weil Sie sie nicht kennen. Ist es das?"  
  
Er nickte und lächelte, wie ein Lehrer einen anlächelt wenn man einen logischen Fehler gemacht, aber trotzdem zum richtigen Ergebnis gekommen war. Aber in seinen Augen stand immer noch dieses schreckliche Mitleid.  
  
"Und als Sie Kyoto mit dem Ding geschrieben haben und es mir selbst eingefallen ist . . ."  
  
Er nickte und ermutigte mich.  
  
"Sie besitzen nicht nur Ukyous Restaurant und diese Reisebranche, oder?" Ich schluckte und versuchte den Kloß in meiner Kehle loszuwerden. "Sie besitzen alles."  
  
Aber Hepbourne schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht alles. Nur Tokyos Stadtteil Nerima und einige andere wichtige Gegenden, einschließlich ihrer erfundenen Zusätze und gelegentlichen Brüche in der Kontinuität."  
  
"Blödsinn", sagte ich, aber ich flüsterte es.  
  
"Siehst du die Wand links von der Tür?"  
  
Ich sah sie, aber das war kaum nötig. Sie war schon immer leer gewesen seit . . . nun, seit ich hergekommen war.  
  
Hepbourne hatte seinen Laptop genommen und begann zu schreiben.  
  
"Tun Sie das nicht!" schrie ich und wollte ihn packen. Ich konnte es nicht. Es schien, als hätten meine Arme keine Kraft, und es schien, als könnte ich die Willenskraft nicht aufbringen.  
  
Als er fertig geschrieben hatte, drehte er die Maschine um, damit ich die Zeilen lesen konnte. Sie lauteten: An der Wand, die zum Tendou-Land hinausführt, hängt ein Bild von Akane - aber etwas schief. So wie sie mir gefällt.  
  
Ich sah an die Wand. Tatsächlich hing dort jetzt ein Bild von Akane. Das Bild hing ein wenig schief.  
  
"Ich brauche den Laptop nicht", sagte er. Es klang ein wenig verlegen, als hätte ich ihm etwas unterstellt. "Ich kann es auch, indem ich mich einfach konzentriere - wie die verschwundenen Notizen -, aber der Laptop hilft. Wahrscheinlich weil ich es gewohnt bin, alles aufzuschreiben. Und es dann zu bearbeiten. In gewisser Weise sind Bearbeiten und Umschreiben die faszinierendsten Aufgaben dieses Hobbys, weil da die entscheidenden Veränderungen stattfinden. Sie sorgen dafür, dass das Bild realistisch wird."  
  
Ich sah Hepbourne an, und als ich sprach, klang meine Stimme tot. "Sie haben mich erfunden, richtig?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, erst ab einem bestimmten Punkt und zwar ab dem Schluss von Rumiko Takahashis Anime: Ranma ½. Sie hat dich erfunden."  
  
"Wann haben Sie die Geschichte fortgesetzt? Oder ist das nicht die richtige Frage?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er, "und ich könnte mir denken, jeder andere Schreiber würde dir ungefähr das gleiche sagen. Es passierte nicht schlagartig - da bin ich sicher. Es war sehr langwierig. Mein erstes Buch mit dir lautete Scarlet Town, das war Ende 1996. Das war die Geschichte als Arnold Schmidt hier als Touristenführer anfing."  
  
Ich wollte einfach nur hoffen, dass das alles ein Traum war, aber ich konnte es nicht. Der Geruch seines Rasierwassers verhinderte es. Der vertraute Geruch den ich noch nie wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Wie konnte ich auch? Es war Emotion, eine Sorte die mir so fremd war wie IBM.  
  
Aber er fuhr fort.  
  
"Meine letztes Buch mit dir war Fallen Angel, das habe ich Herbst 2001 angefangen, war aber erst Anfang Januar 2003 fertig. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich genug eigene Probleme. Mein Leben ist ziemlich interessant gewesen." Er verlieh dem Wort einen häßlichen Beigeschmack. "Schriftsteller schreiben ihre besten Werke nicht in interessanten Zeiten, Ranma. Glaub mir."  
  
Ich betrachtete die verlotterte Pennerkleidung, die an ihm hing, und kam zum Ergebnis, dass er recht haben könnte. "Vielleicht haben Sie deshalb diesmal so grandios Scheiße gebaut", sagte ich. "Die Geschichte mit der Lotterie und den Fünfzigtausend Yen war reiner Quatsch - das Geld reicht niemals für eine Operation aus."  
  
"Das habe ich gewusst", sagte er gelassen. "Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich nicht ab und zu mal Mist baue - in dieser Welt mag ich eine Art Gott sein, aber in meiner eigenen bin ich ein ganz normaler Mensch. Doch wenn ich Mist baue, erfahren du und deine Mitmenschen das niemals, Ranma, denn meine Fehler und Kontinuitätssprünge sind Teil deiner Wahrheit. Nein, Mousse hat gelogen. Ich wusste es, und ich wollte, dass du es auch weißt."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Er zuckte die Achseln und sah unbehaglich und ein wenig beschämt drein. "Ich denke, um dich ein wenig auf meine Ankunft vorzubereiten. Darum das alles, angefangen mit Mousse. Ich wollte dir nicht mehr Angst machen, als unbedingt nötig."  
  
Jeder Mensch, der etwas auf seine Menschenkenntnis hält, hat eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, wann ein anderer lügt und wenn Sie die Wahrheit sagt; zu wissen, wann eine Person etwas zurückhält aber sonst ehrlich ist, kriegen nicht einmal die Genies von uns hin. Vielleicht merkte ich es jetzt nur, weil Hepbournes und meine Gehirnwellen im Gleichschritt marschierten; jedenfalls merkte ich es. Er sagte mir nicht alles. Die Frage war nur: sollte ich ihn darauf ansprechen oder nicht?  
  
Was mich hinderte, war die plötzliche und gräßliche Intuition, die aus dem Nichts getanzt kam wie ein Gespenst, das aus der Wand eines Spukhauses schwebt. Es hatte mit dem heutigen Tag zu tun.  
  
Mousse, der mir verkündete, er würde bald richtig sehen können und Arnie, der an seinem Krebs zugrunde ging.  
  
Arnie, der in der Maschine dieses Mannes zugrunde ging. Der im Kopf dieses Mannes zugrunde ging.  
  
"Wenn Sie mir keine Angst machen wollten, haben Sie Ihre Aufgabe beschissen gelöst", sagte ich und fragte mich sofort, ob er sie überhaupt besser hätte lösen können. Stellen Sie sich mal folgende Frage: Wie bereitet man jemanden darauf vor, Gott kennenzulernen? Ich wette, selbst Moses wurde ein wenig heiß unter der Kutte, als der Busch zu brennen anfing, und ich bin schließlich nichts mehr als ein Martial Artist.  
  
"Fallen Angel - das war die Geschichte, wo du und Ryouga zusammen Akane aus den Händen von Dämonen befreiten. Eine ähnliche Idee stammt von einer anderen Fanfiction die ich gelesen habe. Es war eine Hommage."  
  
"Wenn Sie mich fragen, scheint es ein neues Wort für Abschreiben zu sein." Er hatte wenigstens den Anstand zu erröten.  
  
"Okay lassen wir den Literaturunterricht", sagte ich, "und sagen wir, ich glaube es. Was machen Sie hier? Weshalb sind Sie gekommen?"  
  
Aber ich wusste es bereits. Die Antwort kam aus meinem Herzen und nicht aus meinem Kopf.  
  
"Ich bin deinetwegen gekommen."  
  
"Meinetwegen?"  
  
"Ja, tut mir leid. Ich fürchte, du wirst dein Leben auf eine neue Art und Weise betrachten müssen. Als . . . nun, sagen wir, als ein Paar Schuhe. Du ziehst sie aus, und ich zieh sie an. Und wenn ich die Schnürsenkel gebunden habe, gehe ich weg."  
  
Na klar. Selbstverständlich. Und plötzlich wusste ich, was ich tun mußte - das einzige, was ich tun konnte.  
  
Ihn wegschaffen.  
  
Ich verzog das Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln. Einem Erzählen-Sie-mir- mehr-Lächeln. Gleichzeitig zog ich die Beine unter den Stuhl um ihn über den Tisch hinweg anspringen zu können. Nur einer würde den heutigen Tag überstehen, soviel stand fest. Und das würde ich sein.  
  
"Ach wirklich?" sagte ich. "Wie faszinierend. Und was wird aus mir, Danny? Was wird aus dem Kämpfer ohne Schuhe? Was passiert mit Ranma . . ."  
  
Saotome, das letzte Wort sollte mein Nachname sein, das letzte Wort, das dieser aufdringliche Störenfried in seinem Leben hören sollte. In dem Augenblick, wenn ich es aussprach, würde ich springen. Das Problem war, die Telepathie schien in beiden Richtungen zu funktionieren. Ich sah einen erschrockenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dann machte er sie zu und verzog den Mund vor Konzentration. Er bemühte das Laptop gar nicht erst. Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass er keine Zeit haben würde."  
  
"'Seine Enthüllungen wirkten auf mich, wie eine Art lähmende Droge'" sagte er im leisen, aber tragenden Tonfall eines Mannes, der rezitierte, nicht nur spricht. "'Jegliche Kraft schwand aus meinen Muskeln, meine Beine fühlten sich wie zwei zu heißgekochte Ramen an, und ich konnte nur in meinen Sessel zurücksinken und ihn ansehen.'"  
  
Ich sank in meinen Stuhl zurück, meine Beine unter mir wurden schlaff, ich konnte ihn nur ansehen.  
  
"Nicht besonders gut", sagte er. "Aber Improvisation war noch nie meine Stärke."  
  
"Sie Dreckskerl", sagte ich kläglich.  
  
"Ja", stimmte er zu. "Das bin ich wohl."  
  
"Warum tun Sie das? Warum stehlen Sie mein Leben?"  
  
Da blitzten seine Augen zornig auf. "Dein Leben? Du weißt es besser, Ranma, auch wenn du es nicht einsehen willst. Es ist nicht dein Leben. Ich habe es so geschrieben, indem ich an einem verschneiten Tag am Ende des Jahres 1996, meiner Zeitrechnung, angefangen habe und bis in die Gegenwart weitergeschrieben hatte. Ich habe dir dieses Leben gegeben, daher steht es mir auch zu, es dir wieder zu nehmen."  
  
"Sehr nobel", höhnte ich, "aber wenn Gott in diesem Augenblick herunterkommt und Ihr Leben auseinandertrennen würde wie schlechte Nähte an einem Schal, könnten Sie meinen Standpunkt vielleicht besser verstehen."  
  
"Schon gut," sagte er, "Sie haben wohl recht. Aber warum streiten? Mit sich selbst zu streiten, das ist wie mit sich selber Schach spielen - ein faires Spiel führt immer zu einem Remis. Sagen wir einfach, ich tue es, weil ich es kann."  
  
Plötzlich war ich etwas ruhiger. Ich befand mich auf vertrautem Gelände. Wenn Sie einen in der Hand hatten, musste man sie zum Reden bringen und dafür sorgen, dass sie weiter redeten. Das hatte bis jetzt immer funktioniert, also würde es jetzt auch funktionieren. Sie sagten Sachen wie: Nun, ich denke, es kann nicht schaden, wenn Sie es erfahren oder Was kann es schon anrichten?  
  
Die letzte Version die ich gehört hatte, war elegant gewesen: Sie sollen wissen, Mr. Saotome - ich möchte, dass Sie die Wahrheit mit in die Hölle nehmen. Sie können Sie dem Teufel bei Kaffee und Kuchen erzählen. Es spielte keine Rolle, was sie sagten; solange sie redeten, schossen sie nicht.  
  
Immer dafür sorgen, dass sie redeten, darauf kam es an. Man musste sie am Reden halten und hoffen, dass die Kavallerie rechtzeitig eintraf.  
  
"Die Frage ist doch, warum wollen Sie es?" fragte ich. "Es ist doch sicher nicht üblich, oder? Ich meine, seid ihr Schriftsteller normalerweise nicht zufrieden, die Schecks zur Bank zu bringen, wenn sie kommen, und euren Angelegenheiten nachzugehen?"  
  
"Sie versuchen, mich am Reden zu halten, Ranma. Oder nicht?"  
  
Das traf mich wie ein Schwinger in die Magengrube, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als es durchzustehen. "Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wie auch immer, ich will es wirklich wissen." Und das war nicht gelogen.  
  
Er sah noch einen Moment unsicher drein, bückte sich und strich über die Tasten auf seinem Laptop (ich spürte Krämpfe in Beine und Magen als er sie berührte), dann richtete er sich wieder auf.  
  
"Ich denke, es kann nicht schaden, wenn Sie es erfahren", sagte er schließlich. "Ich meine, was kann es schon anrichten?"  
  
"Nicht das geringste?"  
  
"Du bist ein kluger Junge, Ranma", sagte er, "und du hast ganz recht - Schriftsteller tauchen nur selten ganz in die Welten ein, die Sie geschaffen haben, und falls doch, dann ausschließlich in ihren Köpfen, während ihre Körper im Irrenhaus dahinvegetieren. Die meisten von uns geben sich damit zufrieden, Touristen im Land der Phantasie zu sein. Bei mir war das auf jeden Fall so. Ich bin kein schneller Schreiber - ich glaube, ich habe dir gesagt, dass das Schreiben immer eine Tortur für mich war -, aber ich schaffte vier Bücher in sieben Jahren, und jedes war etwas erfolgreicher als das vorhergegangene. Nach dem Erfolg meines ersten Buches und in der Mitte des zweiten, kündigte ich meinen Job als Bezirksleiter einer großen Versicherungsgesellschaft, um freier Schriftsteller zu werden. Ich hatte eine Frau, die ich liebte, einen kleinen Jungen, der jeden Morgen die Sonne aus dem Bett kickte und sie jeden Abend wieder zu Bett brachte - jedenfalls kam es mir so vor -, und ich glaubte nicht, dass das Leben noch besser werden könnte."  
  
Er stieß ein bitterkaltes Lachen aus.  
  
"Und ich hatte recht", sagte er. "Es konnte nicht mehr besser werden, aber viel, sehr viel schlechter. Und es wurde schlechter. Etwa einen Monat nachdem ich mit Fallen Angel angefangen hatte, fiel Steven - unser kleiner Junge - im Park von der Schaukel und schlug sich den Kopf an."  
  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln, in jeder Hinsicht so bitter und kalt, wie sein Lachen gewesen war, huschte über sein Gesicht. Es kam und ging so schnell wie der Kummer.  
  
"Er hat stark geblutet und Linda hatte schreckliche Angst, aber die Ärzte waren gut, und wie sich herausstellte, war es nur eine Gehirnerschütterung; sie stabilisierten ihn und gaben ihm einen Liter Blut als Ersatz für das verlorene. Vielleicht war es nicht nötig - und das quält mich -, aber sie taten es. Das echte Problem war nicht sein Kopf, sonder der Liter Blut. Er war mit AIDS infiziert."  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Das ist etwas, das du nicht kennen kannst, und dafür solltest du deinem Gott danken", sagte Hepbourne. "Es existiert in dieser Dimension nicht, Ranma."  
  
"Was macht es?"  
  
"Es zerstört das Immunsystem, bis alles zusammenbricht wie ein Kartenhaus. Dann kommt jeder Virus, der da draußen herum fliegt, von Krebs bis Windpocken, hereingestürzt und feiert eine Party."  
  
"Großer Gott!"  
  
Sein Lächeln kam und ging. "Wie du meinst. AIDS ist primär eine sexuell übertragene Krankheit, aber ab und zu taucht sie auch in Blutkonserven auf. Man könnte sagen, mein Kind hat den Hauptgewinn einer sehr unglücklichen Version von Lotterie gewonnen."  
  
"Das tut mir leid", sagte ich, und es war mein Ernst, obwohl ich vor diesem dünnen Mann schreckliche Angst hatte. Ein Kind wegen so etwas zu verlieren - was konnte schlimmer sein?  
  
Wahrscheinlich gab es etwas - es gibt immer etwas -, aber man musste sich hinsetzen und darüber nachdenken, richtig?  
  
"Danke", sagte er. "Danke, Ranma. Wenigstens ging es bei ihm schnell. Er fiel Oktober von der Schaukel. Die ersten purpurnen Flecken - Kaposi-Sarkom - traten kurz vor seinem Geburtstag im Dezember auf. Am achtzehnten März 2002 starb er. Vielleicht musste er nicht so leiden wie viele andere, aber er litt. O ja, er litt."  
  
Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ein Kaposi-Sarkom war, beschloß aber nicht zu fragen. Ich wusste auch so schon mehr, als ich je wissen wollte.  
  
"Du verstehst vielleicht, warum ich mit deinem Buch etwas langsamer war", sagte er. "Oder nicht, Ranma?"  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Aber ich machte weiter. Hauptsächlich, weil ich glaubte, etwas zu erfinden eine heilsame Wirkung hat. Vielleicht muss ich das glauben. Ich versuchte auch, mein Leben weiterzuführen, aber es ging alles schief damit - es war fast so, als wäre Fallen Angel eine Art böser Fluch. Meine Frau verfiel in schwere Depressionen nach Stevens Tod, und ich war so besorgt um sie, daß ich die roten Flecken kaum bemerkte, die ich an den Beinen und an Bauch und Brust bekam. Und den Juckreiz. Ich wusste, es war kein AIDS, und am Anfang war das das einzige, was mich interessierte. Aber die Zeit verging und es wurde immer schlimmer. - Hast du jemals Gürtelrose gehabt, Ranma?"  
  
Dann lachte er und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn - eine Was-bin- ich-für-ein-Narr-Geste -, bevor ich den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Du hast nie mehr als Kampfverletzungen gehabt. Gürtelrose, mein Freund, ist ein komischer Name für ein schreckliches chronisches Leiden. In meiner Zeit steht ziemlich gute Medizin dagegen zur Verfügung, um die Symptome zu lindern, aber das half mir nicht viel; Mitte 2002 litt ich Qualen. Teilweise lag das natürlich an allgemeinen Depressionen wegen Stevens Schicksal, aber vor allem lag es an den Schmerzen und dem Juckreiz. Ich sage, es war eine Zeit der Hölle. Natürlich ist es jetzt leicht, Witze darüber zu machen, aber damals war es kein Witz - ich schlief höchstens drei Stunden die Nacht, und an manchen Tagen war mir, als wollte mir die Haut vom Leibe kriechen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich deshalb nicht gemerkt, wie schlimm es mit Linda wurde."  
  
Ich wusste es nicht, konnte es nicht wissen . . . und dennoch wusste ich es. "Sie hat Selbstmord begangen."  
  
Er nickte. "Im September 2002, ein halbes Jahr nach Stevens Tod. Das ist jetzt wieder über ein halbes Jahr her."  
  
Eine einzige Träne rann an seiner Wange hinab. Es war irgendwie eine niederschmetternde Erkenntnis, dass mein Leben von einem so jämmerlichen Abbild von Gott erschaffen wurde, aber es erklärte auch einiges. Zum Beispiel meine Unzulänglichkeiten.  
  
"Das genügt", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die von Wut ebenso wie von Trauer verzerrt wurde. "Kommen wir zur Sache. Ich schrieb das Buch zu Ende. An dem Tag als ich Linda tot um Bett fand, hatte ich neunzig Seiten fertig. Ich war an der Stelle, wo du gerade gegen den Dämon Xandras kämpftest. Drei Tage später kam ich von der Beerdigung heim, warf den Computer an und machte mit Seite einundneunzig weiter. Schockiert dich das?"  
  
"Nein", sagte ich.  
  
"Da bist du ganz entschieden in der Minderheit", sagte Hepbourne. "Es schockierte die wenigen Freunde, die ich noch hatte, und zwar gewaltig. Lindas Verwandte waren der Meinung, ich hätte nicht mehr Gefühl als ein Warzenschwein. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft ihnen zu erklären, dass ich nur versuchte, mich selbst zu retten. Ich klammerte mich an mein Buch wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring. Ich klammerte mich an dich, Ranma. Meine Gürtelrose war immer noch schlimm, und das verlangsamte mein Tempo - bis zu einem gewissen Ausmaß hielt es mich draußen, sonst wäre ich vielleicht schon früher hier eingetroffen, aber es hielt mich nicht auf. Als ich das Buch fertig hatte, ging es mir ein wenig besser - jedenfalls körperlich. Aber als ich es fertig hatte, verfiel ich ebenfalls in Depressionen. Ich ging das Manuskript in einer Art Benommenheit durch. Ich verspürte so ein Gefühl des Bedauerns . . . des Verlustes . . ." Er sah mich direkt an und sagte: "Ergibt das alles überhaupt einen Sinn für dich?"  
  
"Es ergibt einen Sinn", sagte ich. Auf eine verrückte Weise war es tatsächlich so.  
  
"Es waren noch eine Menge Tabletten im Haus", sagte er. "Manchmal war ich nahe dran, zwei Händevoll zu nehmen. Ich dachte dabei nicht an Selbstmord, sondern daran, dass ich Linda und Steven einholen würde, solange ich noch Zeit hatte."  
  
Ich nickte. Irgendwie war es komisch anzunehmen, der Mann mit der Pennerhose, Dan Hepbourne, sei hier für alles verantwortlich. Der Gedanke war immer noch verrückt, doch kam er mir immer normaler vor.  
  
Ich stellte fest, dass ich gerade noch genügend Kraft hatte um mich herumzudrehen und zum Fenster hinauszusehen. Was ich sah, überraschte mich nicht: Fußgänger, Radfahrer, alle hatten in der Bewegung angehalten. Die Welt da draußen sah aus, wie ein Kodak-Schnappschuss, und warum auch nicht? Ihr Schöpfer hatte keine Zeit, sie vollständig zu beleben, jedenfalls im Augenblick nicht; er steckte immer noch im Mahlstrom seines eigenen Kummers. Verdammt, ich konnte von Glück sagen, dass ich noch atmete.  
  
"Also, was ist passiert?" fragte ich. "Wie sind Sie hergekommen, Dan? Darf ich Sie so nennen? Stört es Sie?"  
  
"Nein es stört mich nicht. Ich kann dir aber keine befriedigende Antwort geben, weil ich es selbst nicht genau weiß. Ich weiß nur eins mit Sicherheit - immer, wenn ich an die Tabletten dachte, dachte ich an dich. Speziell dachte ich: Ranma Saotome würde so etwas nie tun, und er würde jeden verachten, der es tut. Er würde es den Ausweg von Feiglingen nennen."  
  
Ich dachte darüber nach, fand es zutreffend und nickte. Bei jemandem, der einem schrecklichen Schicksal ins Auge sah - Arnies Krebs oder dem unfassbaren Alptraum, der den Sohn dieses Mannes getötet hatte -, würde ich vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen, aber die Flatter machen, nur wegen Depressionen? Das war etwas für Memmen.  
  
"Dann dachte ich: 'Aber das ist Ranma Saotome, und Ranma ist nur eine Erfindung . . . nur eine Ausgeburt der Phantasie.' Doch dieser Gedanke hatte keinen Bestand. Die Dummköpfe dieser Welt - vor allem Politiker und Anwälte - machen sich über die Phantasie lustig und glauben, dass nichts real ist, wenn man es nicht rauchen oder trinken oder sonstwas damit kann. Das glauben sie, weil sie keine Phantasie haben und nichts von ihrer Macht wissen. Ich wusste es besser. Verdammt, ich sollte es auch besser wissen. Schließlich verdiene ich mit meiner Phantasie seit zehn Jahren die Brötchen und bezahle die Hypothek.  
  
Gleichzeitig wusste ich, ich konnte nicht weiter in der Welt leben, die ich als 'die wirkliche Welt' betrachtete, womit wir wohl alle 'die einzige Welt' meinen. Da wurde mir klar, ich konnte nur noch an einen Ort gehen und mich zu Hause fühlen, und wenn ich dort ankam, konnte ich nur eine einzige Person sein. Der Ort war hier - Nerima. Und die Person warst du."  
  
Ich hörte wieder das leise Surren des Laptops, drehte mich aber nicht um.  
  
Teilweise, weil ich Angst davor hatte.  
  
Und teilweise, weil ich nicht mehr wusste, ob ich es noch konnte. 


	6. Ranmas Abtritt

Nummer 6 ist fertig.  
  
Kapitel 6 Ranmas´ Abtritt  
Unten auf der Straße, ein Stockwerk tiefer, war ein Mann erstarrt, der den Kopf halb gedreht hatte, um die Frau an der Ecke zu beobachten, die gerade in den Bus Nummer achtundfünfzig Richtung Innenstadt einstieg. Sie hatte vorübergehend ein wunderschönes Bein entblößt, und der Mann bewunderte es. Ein Stück weiter die Straße hinab hielt ein Junge einen fadenscheinigen alten Baseballhandschuh hoch, um einen Ball zu fangen, der erstarrt über seinem Kopf in der Luft hing. Und knapp zwei Meter über der Straße schwebte wie ein Geist, den ein drittklassiger Beschwörer auf einem Jahrmarkt beschworen hatte, eine der Zeitungen vom Stand des Neko Hanten. Ich konnte eines der Bilder sehen, die auf der Zeitung abgedruckt waren: Bill Clinton bei der Eröffnung der Sommer-Olympiade in Atlanta.  
  
Hepbournes Stimme klang wie aus weiter Ferne.  
  
"Zuerst dachte ich, das bedeutet, daß ich den Rest meines Lebens in einem Irrenhaus verbringen und denken würde, ich wäre du, aber das hätte mich nicht gestört, weil ja nur mein Körper in der Klapsmühle eingesperrt wäre, verstehst du? Doch allmählich wurde mir klar, dass es wesentlich mehr sein könnte . . . dass es eventuell eine Möglichkeit gab, wie ich . . . nun . . . ganz überwechseln konnte. Und weißt du, wer der Schlüssel war?"  
  
"Ja", sagte ich, ohne mich umzudrehen. Das Surren der Maschine ertönte wieder, und plötzlich flatterte die Zeitung, die in der Luft hing, auf den erstarrten Gehsteig. Einen oder zwei Augenblicke später rollte ein alter Honda über die Straße. Er stieß mit dem Jungen zusammen, der den Baseballhandschuh trug, woraufhin er und das Auto verschwanden. Aber nicht der Ball: er fiel auf die Straße, rollte halb in den Rinnstein und erstarrte wieder.  
  
"Tatsächlich?" Er hörte sich überrascht an.  
  
"Ja. Akane war der Schlüssel."  
  
"Stimmt genau." Er lachte, dann räusperte er sich - beides nervöse Geräusche. "Sie war der Schlüssel, weil Sie nach dir der wichtigste Charakter war. Und ich wusste, wenn ich Sie herausnahm, konnte ich wirklich hierherkommen. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass du zum Teil Ich bist.  
  
Das war ein Luxus, über den ich nicht verfügte.  
  
"Ich habe an einem neuen Buch herumgeschrieben, aber das führte zu nichts. Ich habe bis Sonntag sechs verschiedene Entwürfe für Kapitel eins geschrieben, bis mir etwas Interessantes einfiel: Akane Tendou konnte dich nicht leiden."  
  
Da wirbelte ich hastig herum. "Was Sie nicht sagen."  
  
"Ich dachte mir, dass du es nicht glauben würdest, aber irgendwie wusste ich, dass es das sein könnte. Ich will nicht schon wieder Literaturunterricht erteilen, Ranma, aber eines kann ich dir über unser Metier verraten. Geschichten in der ersten Person zu schreiben, ist eine ziemlich vertrackte Sache. Es ist, als käme alles, was der Autor weiß, seiner Hauptperson in Briefen und Berichten aus einem weit entfernten Kampfgebiet. Dann ist es sehr selten, dass der Autor ein Geheimnis vor seiner Hauptperson hat. Und in diesem Fall hatte ich eines. Es schien, als wäre dein Teil von Nerima der Garten Eden . . ."  
  
"Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass man diesen Stadtteil je so genannt hat."  
  
"Und es gab eine Schlange, die ich sah und du nicht. Eine Schlange namens Akane Tendou. Draußen wurde es dunkel und plötzlich löste sich das Red Door, eine Disco die angeblich Sergeij Nostrow gehörte, in bläulichen Dunst auf, der so aussah als käme er aus einer Lucky Strike. Statt dessen erschien ein anderes Restaurant mit dem Namen Petit Déjeuner, dessen Fensterrahmen üppig mit Farnen ausgestattet waren. Ich sah die Straße hinauf und stellte fest, daß noch andere Veränderungen vonstatten gingen - neue Häuser ersetzten alte mit lautloser, unheimlicher Schnelligkeit. Das bedeutete meine Zeit wurde knapp; ich wusste es. Unglücklicherweise wusste ich noch etwas - wahrscheinlich hatte ich in der verbliebenen Zeit keine Chance mehr. Wenn Gott einem ins Haus spaziert kommt und sagt, dass ihm dein Leben besser gefällt als sein eigenes, was hat man da schon für Möglichkeiten?  
  
"Ich vernichtete die verschiedenen Fassungen des Romans, den ich zwei Monate nach dem Tod meiner Frau angefangen hatte", sagte Hepbourne. "Das fiel mir leicht - es waren armselige, verkrüppelte Versuche. Und dann fing ich einen neuen an. Er trägt den Titel . . . kannst du ihn erraten, Ranma?"  
  
"Klar", sagte ich und wirbelte herum. Es erforderte meine ganze Kraft, aber was dieser Penner meine "Motivation" nennen würde, war gut. Nerima ist nicht gerade der wichtigste Ort, aber es ist meine Welt. Ich wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie er ihn zerstörte und so wieder aufbaute, wie er ihn haben wollte. "Ich vermute, Sie haben ihn Ranma´s Abtritt genannt."  
  
Er sah mich gelinde überrascht an. "Da vermutest du richtig."  
  
Ich winkte mit der Hand. Es war ein Kraftakt, aber ich schaffte es. "Wissen Sie, ich habe letztes Jahr nicht umsonst den Rätselwettbewerb gewonnen."  
  
Darüber musste er lächeln. "Ja. Der Satz hat mir immer gut gefallen."  
  
Plötzlich hasste ich ihn - hasste ihn wie die Pest. Wenn ich die Kraft hätte aufbringen können, über den Schreibtisch zu hechten und ihm den Hals umzudrehen, hätte ich es getan. Und das sah er mir an. Das Lächeln verschwand.  
  
"Vergiss es, Ranma - du hättest keine Chance."  
  
"Warum verschwinden Sie nicht einfach von hier?" knurrte ich ihn an.  
  
"Weil ich es nicht kann. Ich könnte es nicht einmal, wenn ich es wollte. Und ich will es auch nicht." Er sah mich mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Zorn und Flehen an. "Versuch es von meiner Warte aus zu sehen, Ranma . . ."  
  
"Habe ich eine andere Wahl? Hatte ich je eine?"  
  
Das überhörte er. "Hier ist eine Welt, in der ich nie älter werde. Keine Wirtschaftsflaute wird eintreffen. Hier kann ich so viel rohes Fleisch essen, wie ich will, ohne mir wegen meines Cholesterinspiegels Gedanken machen zu müssen."  
  
"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, von was Sie reden."  
  
Er beugte sich ernst nach vorn. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Und genau darum geht es, Ranma! Dies ist eine Welt, wo ich wirklich das tun kann, was ich immer schon tun wollte. Hier kann ich der größte Martial Artist überhaupt sein. Hier kann ich mit Dämonen kämpfen - und weiß, dass sie sterben können, aber ich nicht. Und ich kann einige Stunden später aufwachen, wenn mich die Sonne am Morgen weckt."  
  
"Mein Schlafzimmerfenster liegt nach Westen", sagte ich.  
  
"Nicht mehr", antwortete er gelassen, und ich spürte, wie die Hände sich auf den Stuhllehnen zu kraftlosen Fäusten ballten. "Siehst du, wie wunderbar es ist? Wie perfekt? In dieser Welt werden die Leute wegen einer dummen würdelosen Krankheit namens Gürtelrose nicht halb verrückt vor Juckreiz. In dieser Welt werden Menschen nicht grau, geschweige denn kahl."  
  
Er sah mich gleichgültig an, und in diesem Blick sah ich keine Hoffnung für mich. Überhaupt keine Hoffnung.  
  
"In dieser Welt sterben geliebte Söhne nie an AIDS, und geliebte Ehefrauen nehmen nie eine Überdosis Schlaftabletten. Außerdem warst du immer der Außenseiter hier, nicht ich, wie du es selbst auch immer gesehen haben magst. Dies ist meine Welt, die aus meiner Phantasie geboren wurde und durch meine Bemühungen bestehen bleibt. Ich habe sie die eine Zeitlang geliehen, das ist alles. Und jetzt hole ich sie mir zurück."  
  
"Erzählen Sie mir noch, wie Sie hergekommen sind, würden Sie das wenigstens tun? Ich möchte es wirklich wissen.  
  
"Das war ganz leicht. Ich nahm sie auseinander, angefangen mit Ukyou. Ich habe einige der geliebte Rollen herausgenommen, und jetzt entferne ich einige der alten Örtlichkeiten. Mit anderen Worten, ich ziehe dir Faden für Faden den Teppich unter den Füßen weg, und darauf bin ich nicht stolz, aber ich bin stolz auf die Willenskraft, die dazu erforderlich ist."  
  
"Was ist in ihrer eigenen Welt mit Ihnen passiert?" Ich hielt ihn immer noch hin, aber jetzt nur noch aus Gewohnheit, so wie ein alten Pferd an einem verschneiten Morgen den Weg in den Stall zurückfindet.  
  
Er zuckte die Achseln. "Wahrscheinlich tot. Oder vielleicht habe ich tatsächlich einen Körper hinterlassen - eine leere Hülle -, der in einem Sanatorium sitzt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es so ist - dies alles hier scheint real zu sein. Nein, ich glaube, ich habe es vollkommen herübergeschafft, Ranma. Ich glaube, zu Hause suchen sie nach einem verschwundenen Schriftsteller . . . und haben keine Ahnung, dass er im Speicher seines eigenen Textcomputers verschwunden ist. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es ist mir im Grunde auch völlig egal."  
  
"Und ich? Was wird aus mir?"  
  
"Ranma", sagte er, "das ist mir auch egal."  
  
Er beugte sich wieder über seine Maschine.  
  
"Nicht!" sagte ich schneidend.  
  
Er sah auf.  
  
"Ich . . ." Ich hörte das Zittern meiner Stimme, versuchte es zu unterdrücken, musste aber feststellen, dass ich es nicht konnte. "Mister, ich habe Angst. Bitte, lassen Sie mich in Ruhe. Ich weiß, dass da draußen ist gar nicht mehr meine Welt - verdammt, hier drinnen auch nicht. Aber es ist die einzige Welt, die ich auch nur annähernd gekannt habe. Lassen Sie mir, was noch davon übrig ist. Bitte."  
  
"Zu spät, Ranma." Wieder hörte ich dieses unbarmherzige Bedauern in seiner Stimme. "Schließ die Augen. Ich mache, so schnell ich kann."  
  
Ich versuchte, mich auf ihn zu stürzen - versuchte es, so verbissen ich konnte. Ich bewegte mich kein Jota. Und was meine Augen betraf, so stellte ich fest, dass ich sie gar nicht schließen musste. Alles Licht war aus dem Tag gewichen, in dem Büro war es so finster wie in einem Kohlesack.  
  
Ich spürte mehr, wie er sich über den Schreibtisch zu mir beugte, als dass ich es sah. Ich versuchte zurückzuweichen und musste feststellen, dass ich nicht einmal das konnte. Etwas Trockenes und Raschelndes berührte meine Hand, und ich schrie.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, Ranma." Seine Stimme kam aus der Dunkelheit, von überall her. Logisch, dachte ich. Schließlich bin ich nur eine Ausgeburt seiner Phantasie. "Das ist nur ein Scheck."  
  
"Ein . . . Scheck?"  
  
"Ja. Über fünftausend Dollar. Du hast mir deine ganze Habe verkauft. Klingt hervorragend, oder nicht?"  
  
Ich versuchte zu flehen, aber auch das konnte ich nicht. Selbst meine Stimme ließ mich im Stich.  
  
"Mach dich bereit", sagte er. "Ich weiß nicht genau, was passieren wird, Ranma, aber es passiert jetzt. Ich glaube nicht, dass es weh tun wird." Aber selbst wenn, wäre es mir egal - das war der Teil, den er unausgesprochen ließ.  
  
Das leise Summen kam aus der Schwärze. Ich spürte, wie mein Stuhl unter mir schmolz, und plötzlich fiel ich. Hepbournes Stimme fiel mit mir, rezitierte im Einklang mit dem Klicken und Klappern der Tasten seines Laptops, rezitierte die beiden letzten Sätze eines Romans mit dem Titel Ranmas´Abtritt.  
  
"'Und so verließ ich die Stadt, und wo ich schließlich landete - nun Mister, ich glaube, das ist meine Angelegenheit. Finden Sie nicht auch?"  
  
Unter mir war ein gleißendes glühendes Licht zu sehen. Ich fiel darauf zu. Bald würde es mich verschlingen, und bei dem Gedanken verspürte ich nur Erleichterung.  
  
"'ENDE'", dröhte Hepbournes Stimme, und dann fiel ich durch das grüne Licht, es schien durch mich, in mir, und Ranma Saotome existierte nicht mehr.  
  
Lebwohl, Martial Artist. 


	7. Auf der anderen Seite des Lichts

Letztes Kapitel der Geschichte. Nummer 7 und Schluss.  
  
Kapitel 7 Die andere Seite des Lichts  
Das alles geschah vor sechs Monaten.  
  
Ich erwachte auf dem Boden eines düsteren Raumes, hatte ein Summen in den Ohren, richtete mich auf die Knie, schüttelte den Kopf, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und sah zu dem grünen Leuchten, durch das ich gefallen war. Ich sah eine Maschine, die der große Bruder von dem Ding sein könnte, die Hepbourne in mein Büro mitgebracht hatte. Grüne Buchstaben leuchteten darauf, ich rappelte mich auf, damit ich sie lesen konnte, und kratzte dabei mit den Fingernägeln geistesabwesend über die Unterarme:  
  
Und so verließ ich die Stadt, und wo ich schließlich landete - nun Mister, ich glaube, das ist meine Angelegenheit. Finden Sie nicht auch?  
  
Und darunter, zentriert, noch ein Wort:  
  
ENDE.  
  
Ich las es noch einmal, und dann kratzte ich mit den Fingern über den Bauch. Ich tat es, weil etwas mit meiner Haut nicht stimmte, das nicht gerade schmerzhaft war, aber auf jeden Fall nervtötend. Kaum hatte ich daran gedacht, stellte ich fest, dass dieses unheimliche Gefühl von überall kam - vom Halsansatz, den Oberschenkeln, von überall.  
  
Gürtelrose, dachte ich plötzlich. Ich habe Hepbournes Gürtelrose. Ich spüre den Juckreiz, und ich habe ihn nur deshalb nicht gleich erkannt, weil . . .  
  
"Weil ich vorher noch nie einen Juckreiz hatte", sagte ich, und dann fügte sich auch der Rest zusammen. So schnell und fest, dass ich tatsächlich schwankte. Ich ging langsam zu einem Spiegel an der Wand, bemühte mich, meine seltsam kribbelnde Haut nicht zu kratzen, und wusste, in welches Gesicht ich blicken würde. In das von Hepbourne.  
  
Jetzt wusste ich, was passiert, wenn Schriftsteller irgendwie das Leben einer Figur übernahmen, die sie geschaffen hatten. Es handelte sich doch nicht exakt um Diebstahl.  
  
Eher um einen Tausch.  
  
Ich stand da und betrachtete Hepbournes Gesicht - das jetzt meines war -, und spürte die Haut kribbeln und jucken. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass seine Gürtelrose besser wurde? Wenn dies besser war, wie hatte er das Schlimmere ertragen könne, ohne völlig den Verstand zu verlieren?  
  
Ich befand mich natürlich in Hepbournes Haus - das jetzt mein Haus war -, und im Bad neben dem Arbeitstisch fand ich die Medizin, die er gegen die Gürtelrose nahm. Meine erste Dosis nahm ich nicht einmal eine Stunde, nachdem ich auf dem Boden unter dem Schreibtisch des Computers aufgewacht war, und es war, als hätte ich statt der Medizin sein Leben geschluckt.  
  
Als hätte ich sein ganzes Leben geschluckt.  
  
Heute gehört die Gürtelrose der Vergangenheit an, kann ich glücklicherweise sagen. Vielleicht hat sie einfach ihren Lauf genommen, aber ich denke gern, dass der alte Kampfgeist von Ranma Saotome etwas damit zu tun hat. Ranma war sein ganzes Leben lang nicht einen einzigen Tag krank gewesen, wissen Sie, und obwohl ich in diesem abgehalfterten Körper von Daniel Hepbourne immer Schnupfen zu haben scheine, soll mich der Teufel holen, wenn ich mich davon unterkriegen lasse. Und seit wann hat es geschadet, wenn man ein wenig positives Denken betrieb? Ich glaube, die korrekte Antwort lautet: noch nie.  
  
Aber ich habe eine schlimme Zeit durchgemacht, und die erste unangenehme Überraschung erfolgte keine vierundzwanzig Stunden, nachdem ich in diesem unvorstellbaren Jahr 2003 aufgewacht war. Ich suchte in Hepbournes Kühlschrank nach etwas Eßbarem (am Abend zuvor hatte ich mich über sein Black Horse-Bier hergemacht und stellte fest, dass es meinem Kater nicht schaden konnte, wenn ich etwas dazu essen würde), als plötzlich Schmerzen in meine Eingeweide schnitten. Ich glaubte, ich müsste sterben. Es wurde schlimmer, und da wusste ich, dass ich sterben würde. Ich fiel auf den Küchenboden und versuchte, nicht zu schreien. Einen oder zwei Augenblicke später geschah etwas, und die Schmerzen ließen nach.  
  
Ich habe schon oft in meinem Leben den Ausdruck "scheißegal" gehört und es akzeptiert. Das hat sich an jenem Morgen geändert. Ich säuberte mich, dann ging ich die Treppen hinauf und wusste, was ich in Hepbournes Schlafzimmer finden würde: nasse Laken auf Hepbournes Bett.  
  
Die erste Woche in Hepbournes Welt verbrachte ich ausschließlich mit Toilettentraining. In meiner Welt ging natürlich nie jemand aufs Klo. Oder zum Zahnarzt, was das betraf; an meinen ersten Ausflug zu dem, dessen Name in Hepbournes Taschenkalender stand, möchte ich gar nicht denken, geschweige denn darüber sprechen.  
  
Doch gelegentlich gab es auch einen Lichtblick in dieser Dunkelheit. Zunächst einmal brauchte ich in dieser verwirrenden, düsenbetriebenen Welt von Hepbourne nicht auf Jobsuche zu gehen; seine Bücher verkaufen sich offenbar nach wie vor ausgezeichnet, und ich habe keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, die Schecks einzulösen, die mit der Post kommen. Meine Unterschrift und seine sind völlig identisch. Und was mögliche Bedenken betrifft - dass ich nicht lache! Diese Schecks sind über Geschichten über mich. Hepbourne hat sie nur geschrieben; ich habe sie erlebt. Verdammt, ich habe die fünftausend allein dafür verdient, dass ich auch nur in Reichweite der Dämonen gekommen bin.  
  
Ich rechnete damit, dass ich Probleme mit Hepbournes Freunden bekommen würde, aber ich hätte es eigentlich besser wissen müssen. Würde jemand mit echten Freunden allen Ernstes in eine Welt verschwinden, die er auf der Bühne der eigenen Phantasie geschaffen hat? Unwahrscheinlich. Hepbournes Freunde waren seine Frau und sein Sohn gewesen, und die waren tot. Es gab Verwandte und Nachbarn, aber die schienen mich für ihn zu akzeptieren. Die Frau auf der anderen Straßenseite wirft mir manchmal von Zeit zu Zeit verwirrte Blicke zu, und ihre Tochter weint, wenn ich auch nur in ihre Nähe komme, obwohl ich schon den Babysitter für sie gemacht habe (jedenfalls behauptet sie das, und warum sollte sie lügen?), aber das macht nichts.  
  
Ich habe sogar mit Rumiko Takahashi und ihrem Verleger gesprochen, einem Mann aus New York namens Verrill. Sie wollen wissen, wann ich mit meinem neuen Buch anfange.  
  
Bald, sagte ich ihnen. Bald.  
  
Ich bleibe weitgehend drinnen. Ich habe keine Lust, die Welt zu erforschen, in die mich Hepbourne gestoßen hat, nachdem er mich aus meiner eigenen vertrieb; ich sehe auf den wöchentlichen Ausflügen zum Supermarkt und zur Bank ohnehin mehr, als ich je wissen will, und ich habe mich keine zwei Stunden nach meiner Ankunft mittels Fernseher umgesehen. Es überraschte mich nicht mehr, dass Hepbourne diese ächzende Welt mit ihrer Last von Krankheiten und sinnloser Gewalt verlassen wollte - eine Welt, in der nackte Frauen in den Schaufenstern von Nachtclubs tanzen und Sex mit ihnen einen umbringen kann.  
  
Nein, ich verbringe meine Zeit weitgehend drinnen. Ich habe jeden seiner Romane noch einmal gelesen. Es bereitete mir durch meine Fremdsprachenkenntnisse keine Schwierig-keiten. Und jedesmal war mir, als blätterte ich die Seiten eines heißgeliebten Albums durch. Ich habe auch einige Fanfics von anderen gelesen um mir einen Überblick, über die Vielzahl an Storys zu verschaffen. Besonders ist dabei die Geschichte "Der Einsteiger" von Mark Soul herausgestochen. Und selbstverständlich habe ich mir beigebracht, seinen Textcomputer zu benutzen. Der ist nicht wie die Fernsehmaschine; der Bildschirm sieht ähnlich aus, aber mit dem Textcomputer kann man die Bilder erzeugen, die man selbst sehen will, weil sie alle aus dem eigenen Kopf stammen.  
  
Das gefällt mir.  
  
Sehen Sie, ich habe mich vorbereitet - habe Sätze ausprobiert und wieder verworfen, wie man Teile eines Puzzles ausprobiert. Und heute morgen habe ich ein paar geschrieben, die richtig klingen - jedenfalls fast richtig. Möchten Sie sie hören? Okay, los geht´s:  
  
Als ich zur Tür sah, erblickte ich zwei niedergeschlagene Personen. Es waren Akane und Mousse. "Ich glaube, wir haben uns sehr gemein zu dir verhalten, Ranma", sagte Akane zu ihm, nachdem sie und Mousse versucht hatten, gleichzeitig zu sprechen. "Wir sind gekommen, um zu sagen, dass es uns leid tut." Es waren mehr als zwei Wochen vergangen. Mousse sah unverändert aus. Und ich meine unverändert.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, Akane?" fragte ich, mich innerlich über die Entschuldigung freuend. Ein ganzes Geröll an Steinen fiel von meinem Herzen, und ich schien innerlich zu schweben.  
  
"Na ja. Besser. Es tut mir leid, Ranma." Sie fing an zu schluchzen und verließ den Raum wieder. Ich sah Mousse direkt an, wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
  
"Du trägst immer noch deine Brille", sagte ich. Mir fiel nichts besseres ein.  
  
"Ja. Wir haben die Operation probiert, aber es hat nicht geklappt." Er seufzte, dann grinste er und zuckte die Achseln. In dem Augenblick fühlte ich mich besser als je zuvor. "Aber was soll´s, Ranma - schlecht zu sehen ist auch kein Weltuntergang."  
  
Es ist nicht perfekt; klar, das weiss ich. Ich war Martial Artist, jetzt bin ich Schriftsteller. Aber ich glaube, man kann fast alles, wenn man nur will, und wenn man dahin geht, wo der Hund begraben liegt, dann ist es auch nur eine andere Art von Schlüssellochgucken. Größe und Form des Textcomputers sind ein wenig anders, aber es ist trotzdem so, als sähe man in das Leben anderer Leute hinein.  
  
Ich bringe es mir aus einem ganz einfachen Grund bei. Ich will nicht hier sein. Sie können es als L. A. 2003 bezeichnen, wenn Sie wollen; ich nenne es die Hölle. Die gräßlichen Tiefkühlgerichte, die man in einer Kiste namens "Mikrowelle" kocht, die Turnschuhe, die wie Frankensteins Pantoffeln aussehen, die Musik im Radio, die sich anhört, als gare man Kühe bei lebendigem Leib in einem Dampfkochtopf; es ist . . .  
  
Nun, es ist einfach alles.  
  
Ich will mein Leben zurück. Ich will alles wieder so, wie es war, und ich glaube, ich weiss, wie ich es anstellen muss.  
  
Sie sind ein trauriger, diebischer Dreckskerl, Dan - darf ich Sie noch so nennen? -, und Sie tun mir leid . . . aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, denn das entscheidende Wort ist diebisch. Meine anfängliche Meinung zu diesem Thema hat sich durchaus nicht geändert, sehen Sie - ich bin immer noch nicht der Meinung, dass die Gabe, etwas zu erschaffen, auch zum Stehlen berechtigt.  
  
Was machen Sie in diesem Augenblick, Sie Dieb? Speisen Sie im Petit Déjeuner, das Sie geschaffen haben? Schlafen Sie neben Shampoo in einem Bett? Fahren Sie sorglos nach Hokkaido? Oder lehnen Sie sich einfach nur in meinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und erfreuen sich Ihres schmerzfreien, geruchsfreien und scheißefreien Lebens? Was machen Sie?  
  
Ich habe mir das Schreiben beigebracht, das ist meine Beschäftigung, und nachdem ich es heraus habe, glaube ich, dass ich zunehmend besser werde. Ich kann Sie schon fast sehen.  
  
Morgen werden Ranma, Akane und Mousse zusammen ins Ucchans´ gehen, das neu eröffnet hat. Und er wird die Entschuldigung der beiden annehmen. Das ist der zweite Schritt.  
  
Ja, ich kann Sie schon fast sehen, Dan, und bald werde ich es. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mich sehen werden. Erst wenn ich hinter einer Tür hervorkomme und Ihnen die Hände um den Hals lege.  
  
Diesmal geht niemand nach Hause.  
ENDE  
PS: Diese Stelle benutze ich jetzt, um meinem Reader Mark Soul zu danken, der sich die ungeheure Mühe gemacht hat, meine Geschichte aufmerksam zu lesen und die vielen Schreibfehler korrigiert hat. Zu der Geschichte: Es gibt keines der Bücher, das ich erwähnt habe, bis auf Mark Souls Geschichte "Der Einsteiger" (jedenfalls weiss ich es nicht besser). Alle zusätzlichen Charaktere sind frei erfunden. Diese Geschichte wird nur im Deutschen erschienen, da ich keine Lust habe, das alles zu übersetzen. Wollt ihr Sie in einer anderen Sprache, braucht ihr ein Übersetzungstool. Bitte schreibt Kommentare, wie ihr die Story fandet. Denn darüber wäre ich sehr froh. Na ja, jetzt nur noch die Mitteilung, dass ich von dieser Geschichte keine Fortsetzung schreiben werde. Aber wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr es ja gerne tun. Mailt mir dann, wo ihr sie veröffentlicht.  
  
E-Mail Adresse: Joachim.Katz@t-online.de 


End file.
